1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program creation apparatus for an image processing controller, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in program creation apparatus which creates a control program for an image processing controller that outputs a determination signal based upon a camera image obtained by photographing an object to be tested.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image processing controller which performs image processing on a camera image obtained by photographing an object to be tested and outputs as a processing result a determination signal indicating a determination result based upon a shape, a position and a camera image of the object to be tested, or the like, one capable of changing a series of processing procedure is known (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-288568). Typically, a control program for making such an image processing controller execute a series of processing procedure is created using an editor (software) operated on an information processing terminal such as a personal computer. A user can transfer the created control program to the image processing controller, so as to perform a desired test on the object to be tested.
Conventionally, a layout applied at the time of display of a camera image and a measurement result on a display by the image processing controller has been fixed by a system and thus unchangeable. Information defining such a display mode on the display is configured by arrangement information of display components for displaying a camera image and a measurement result. The display component for displaying a camera image is capable of displaying a camera image in which a measurement result such as a position of the object to be tested is shown inside an image region. Further, in a case of displaying a camera image by use of the display component, cutting out a part of the camera image and displaying the cut-out image can expand and display a specific image region. However, there has been a problem with the conventional system in that, since a camera image is cut out with a position inside an image region, previously specified by the user, as a center in a case of expanding and displaying the camera image, an object to be tested may not be displayed depending upon the position of the object to be tested.